


I'll Always Protect You

by aae410



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Swearing, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aae410/pseuds/aae410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and the reader are having a romantic date after demon hunting and they run into the readers ex, who has anger issues, and threatens the reader. Sam gets overprotective and threatens the ex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Protect You

“Hey, you.” Sam pulled you into his room by your waist, making you giggle before responding to him.

“Hey, yourself.” You said with a smile.

“What are you doing tonight?” He looked down at you with a grin.

You narrowed your eyes at him. “Nothing. Why?” You asked as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“Well, I was thinking that we could go out. Like, on a date.”

“A date? Where?”

“Sal’s.” 

You looked at him in surprise. “The fancy place around the corner?” He nodded. “But Sam…” You looked down at yourself, noting the blood, dirt, and grime on your shirt and jeans. You and the boys had just gotten back from a hunt. “I don’t think I’m properly dressed for such a place.” You looked back up at him. You let out a chuckle as you wiped a smidge of dirt off his face. “And I don’t think you are either.” 

“I know, silly. That’s why you are going to take a shower and wash all that demon blood out before you put something nice on.” He smiled once again, this time you paid attention to the indents in both of his cheeks. You loved his dimples. You loved him. It’s why you didn’t feel the need to go out to have fun with him. You didn’t want him to feel like he had to take you out.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay here and relax? Maybe order pizza and watch a movie with Dean?” 

“Yes. Besides, I’m sure Dean’s going to be busy doing other things. I just want a night out with you. It’s not every day I get to take you someplace nice. You deserve this. We deserve this.” His hazel puppy dog eyes gazed into yours and you knew you weren't going to say no to him. How could you? 

“Okay.” You beamed up at him. 

***************************************

You walked out of the room, content with how you looked. You had found your own version of a little black dress. It was simple, as most black dresses are, and it was long enough so you wouldn’t flash anyone if you needed to bend over for some reason. You paired the dress with a white cardigan and black heels. And you made sure to put a pair of black flats in your bag just in case you got tired of walking in your heels. You left your hair out and put on some eyeliner with mascara. You couldn’t find any other earrings then the same small diamond studs you wore when you weren’t hunting so you just wore those. You had contemplated on putting on lipstick but eventually so you decided on some lip gloss. 

“You look beautiful, (Y/N).” You blushed, smiling as you approached your boyfriend who looked just as great as you did.

“Thank you. You’re looking mighty fine yourself.” You paid him the compliment as you fixed his tie. You smiled to yourself when you felt his lips press against your forehead just before you smoothed out his tie. You stepped back and admired all that was Sam Winchester. It didn't matter that you see him in this suit every time you guys had to go down to the police station or question witnesses. He still took your breath away.

“Ready to head out? You hadn't realized that you had been quiet. You nodded and took ahold of his hand as you both walked to the door. 

“Have fun, kids! Don’t do anything I wouldn't do!” You both looked back to see Dean giving two a thumbs up, making you chuckle before you pulled Sam out the door.

It didn't take long for you guys to get to Sal’s. It was about a ten minute walk from the bunker. 

“Wow.” You muttered as both of you entered the restaurant. It was beautiful. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling and white tablecloths covered the circular tables scattered throughout the place. A small bouquet of colorful flowers sat in the middle of every table and was accompanied by two wine glasses. Sam flashed you a small smile before he led you to the host.

“Reservations for two. They’re under the name 'Winchester'.” You watched as the man looked through several pages through a packet and check something off before he looked back up. 

“This is your waitress, Talia. She’ll show you to your table.” He pointed to the petite blond haired girl next to him. She smiled at you two and led you to a table along an aisle.

You thanked the girl before she left the table to leave you and Sam to look through your menus. 

“Sam, you really didn’t have to do this. I would have been fine with some burger joint or something.”

Sam chuckled before taking your hand into his. He spoke as he stroked your thumb with his. “I know you would have. And I know you would have been fine with ordering in and watching a movie. Trust me, I know.” He looked up at you and grinned, proudly showing off his pearly whites. “You don’t ask for a lot. You actually don’t ask for anything now that I think about it.”

You smiled. “Sam-”

“Let me finish.” He said softly. You nodded and waited for him to continue.

“I know this life isn’t ideal. It’s not even close to ideal. And I know we don’t get to spend a lot of time together because our job doesn’t allow it but…I want you to know that I love you. I do. And I appreciate you for sticking with me and my dick of a brother.” You both chuckled at his last comment. “It’s not easy, making this work but we are. I haven’t felt this way about anyone since Jess.” 

He paused and his facial features seemed to harden. His eyebrows were now furrowed and you could clearly see the creases in his forehead. “I need you to know that I will do everything in my power to protect you, to keep you from harm.” You squeezed his hand lightly, hoping it would help him relax. You knew how protective Sam was of you. You knew of his history with past lovers. You didn’t blame him for being as scared as he was. You knew there was a chance you could be ripped away from him and vice versa. That was the life. But until that day came, and you hoped to God it wouldn’t, you would stay by his side. 

 

“I love you too, Sam.” You smiled warmly at him. You leaned over the table and softly pressed your lips against his for a moment. When you pulled away, you saw the tension slowly leave his face and an expression of content replace it. 

The rest of time at the restaurant was spent eating, laughing, and talking about your lives before you guys started hunting. And then there were those moments when you two just sat in silence appreciating the presence of the other. It couldn’t have been more perfect. 

After a few hours you left the restaurant with Sam's arm firmly hooked around your hip. You leaned into him, inhaling his scent before speaking.

"Thank you, Sam. I had an amazing time." You briefly glanced up at him and caught sight of another one of his beautiful smiles.

"You're amazing." He whispered into your hair. 

"Sam..." You knew you were blushing. And you were pretty sure Sam could feel the heat radiating from your cheeks.

"I don't say it enough, (Y/N). You are. I'm lucky to have you." 

You weren't big on public display of affection, and Sam wasn't either, but there was no other way to express how you felt in that moment other than by kissing him. So you cupped his cheek and gave him a soft kiss. Sam was stunned at first but he quickly fell into it. You were really enjoying yourself when you heard a familiar voice.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't (Y/N)." You quickly pulled away from Sam to find the source of the voice. You really hoped it wasn't who you thought it was. But then again, hoping could only do so much.

"Hey, John. How are you?" You asked with a forced smile. You hadn't noticed that you had taken a step back. However, Sam did. And Sam knew from your body language that this was a person you weren't too comfortable with. You felt him tighten the hold he had around your hip.

"I'm just peachy. Who's this big fella?" He asked, gesturing to Sam.

"Oh!" you glanced at Sam before you looked back at John. "This is my boyfriend, Sam." Sam took a step forward, while still holding onto you, and shook John's hand.

"Nice to meet ya, Sam. I hope this one isn't giving you too much trouble. She's a hard one to hold onto.”

Sam gave him one of his quick, fake, smiles. You know, the one where he looks like straining himself? "She's really no trouble at all."

"Really? She gave me a whole lot of trouble when we were together. Barely put out either. I guess I didn't break enough things of hers.” He replied with a smirk. You felt Sam immediately tense up at his words. Most boyfriends would have yelled or hit the guy right now. But that wasn’t Sam. Sam for the most part, let you fight your own battles but he knew that if you needed his help, all you had to do was ask.

“Okay, John. It was nice seeing you. Sam and I have to go now.” You stated as you pulled Sam in the opposite direction of John. Sam hesitated for a second before he followed you. 

“Where the hell do you think you’re going, (Y/N)?” You were just going to ignore him but Sam wouldn’t have it. He stopped in his tracks and turned around so he could face John. He sighed before he spoke. 

“Look. John, is it?” He questioned before he started to speak again. “You seem like a good guy. We don’t want any trouble, so we’ll just be on our way.”

You smiled at Sam’s response. That was Sam for you. Always trying to be the diplomat.

“Yeah. Come on, Sam.” You muttered.

“(Y/N), why don’t you shut your mouth before I shut it for you?” John yelled after you.

Before you could even respond, you saw Sam grab John by both of his shoulders and pin him against the wall. You could see John was struggling but Sam wasn’t going to let him go. You knew John wouldn't be able to get past him even if he tried. Sam was easily a foot taller than John. He was also stronger. 

Even in a heated situation like this one, Sam was level headed. “Listen, John. I don’t know what your problem is, and I don’t really care, but don’t take it up with her. You take it up with me. Understand?” He spoke calmly and coolly. 

“And what are you gonna do about it?” John spit back. 

You saw Sam lean uncomfortably close to John’s face. “Well, if you disrespect her again, I’ll tear your ass in two.” There was a silence between the two after Sam’s threat. John seemed to be wondering if he should take his chances and fight Sam or go on his merry way. Although you wouldn't mind watching John’s ass get kicked by Sam you hoped, for his sake, that he would choose the latter. But you knew John was a hothead so it wouldn't surprise you if he took a swing at Sam right at this moment.

“This is one tough man you got here, (Y/N).” Even though he was speaking to you, he kept his focus on Sam.

“Yeah, I know. Now just go, John, before this escalates more than it already has.” You said, hoping he would leave you and Sam alone. You didn't want to deal with this asshole. 

“Fine.” Sam released John from his hold and took a step back. He was in front of you, blocking you from John’s sight. You knew Sam was doing this just in case John tried to harm you. 

“Thank you.” You muttered to yourself. You let out a sigh of relief when John walked away from you two. You were glad John wasn't going to ruin this night for you. This night was for you and Sam, not for assholes with anger management issues. 

You were so busy watching John walking away that you didn’t even noticed Sam was in front of you until his hands caressed your shoulders. They slowly moved from your shoulders down to your hands. 

“You okay?” His eyes held concern for you.

You nodded and smiled. “Yeah. Thank you, Sam.”

“You’re my girl. Nothing and nobody is going to hurt you if I can help it, okay?” His hand was now cupping your cheek, his thumb slowly moving over the skin in soft strokes.

“And you’re my guy.” You replied happily.


End file.
